The Mission
by ChaDonSom
Summary: An impossible mission.  Is there a way?


"Okay," he whispered, "We've got five sniper groups somewhere out there, probably in a weave formation, so as to cover the most ground while being safe. There are patrols of about 50 scouring the open land, and more of about 20 in the forests. Not sure about how many of these there are. We've also got a huge grid system of laser along the ground. This system sets an alarm when any single one of its, oh, 5,000 receivers doesn't pick up a signal. Active Camo seems the right choice here until we consider the numerous Accudogs around the place." Normal debrief.

"One of these things can detect a disturbance in the environment around it, whether or not this disturbance is cloaked, from, oh, my guess is about a thousand yards. Now, we could bypass these things if all they did was set off an alarm. It's not that simple. They're kind of like precision strike targets – they immediately determine the location of the disturbance and order an orbital strike on that position. The only thing that would be able to get past one of these things is... well, we don't know." No one was surprised. What should have been surprising was the fact that none of them were.

"Last thing: everyone out there is registered on their servers. Anyone who's not is immediately labeled as an intruder. Got it?" Only the slightest nod, almost just more regarding a look, signified the group's answer. The group dispersed before anyone would have even noticed the group respond to their "debriefer's" question. The invasion had started.

"Nonsense, Sir! There is un_doubtedly _no way for anyone to get in here!" The Admiral shook his head.

"Look, Sir, I'll give you a rundown of all the security measures we have in place. How's that sound?"

"Mmm. Okay. What do we got?"

"Thank you, Sir. First," he flipped on a video monitoring system, centered on the lush overhanging vegetation of a cliff, "we have sniper groups – each of which consist of five snipers – all around the perimeter, about five miles out." A sniper checked his clip, appearing from Active Camo. The view zoomed away, slowly at first, then faster, emphasizing how far away the snipers were.

"These guys have been fitted with suits like Spartans, except without the speed enhancements – those would kill them – so each shot of theirs will hit exactly where they want. These guys can hit a cockroach from ten miles, let alone five.

"We also have a laser system set up over the whole area." The view switched to a different camera, showing an extensive grid of laser, only visible to them because of the infrared abilities of the camera, covering the entire plant.

"These things... their lasers are set up in such a way that if any one of them don't receive a signal, they set off an alarm, show us the coordinates of the disturbance, and order an orbital strike on that point." The man turned on another screen, from a camera in space.

"And yes, we have ships to carry out their orders at the ready, twenty-four seven." There had to be at least fifty of them. When one of them was carried out of range by its orbit, another came into range from its orbit.

"Thirdly, we hired an inventor, a rather cheap working man, to build us something unstoppable. He called them Accudogs. They look like just another sprinkler system. Not even visible." The camera showed a spot on the ground, which subsequently opened to show the tip of a machine about the size of a pen.

"They can detect any disturbance in the environment from a mile away. Doesn't matter what type it is – could be cloaked, could be just a wind change, could be an ant. When they detect anything, they get the coordinates, order an orbital strike on them, _and..._"

He typed a few things into the keyboard hovering before him. The small pen-tip of a machine started blowing a bright, glowing white steam from the tip.

"They release a type of plasma – you know, that superheated gas? But this plasma is made from diamond, and heated to the maximum heat possible to man. Almost like an absolute zero, but not for cold. This stuff will burn through anything in less than half a second. Even the electric shielding on those Spartans' armor.

"Now you tell me someone can get in here."


End file.
